Gitana Brook
Gitana Brook (born 1980) is a minor character in The IT Files. Gitana serves as the front desk receptionist and head secretary for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, specifically acting as a phone operator more than anything else. Biography Gitana was born in Liverpool, England, a third generation citizen. Like many others who eventually ended up with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, Gitana wanted to help ensure the crime rate didn't rise, but in high school it became clear that she wasn't cut out for police work. While not out of shape, Gitana did receive a hereditary knee problem from her father, making even a four-hundred meter run a problem. By her senior year the problem had undergone such strain that Gitana temporarily needed a cane to help get around, though a full crutch had never been necessary. Realizing it was hard to be a police officer if you couldn't run, Gitana shifted her goal from actively dealing with crime to analyzing it. After high school Gitana applied for a criminology course but wasn't accepted, though she was able to attend Buckingham University as a business student. After earning a bachelor's degree in business Gitana began working as a secretary for a law firm, at the same time doing night courses so she could apply for criminology again. After two years with her law firm, during which time she met and married Paul Terrell (keeping her maiden name), Gitana wanted a change of pace and applied to be a 999 operator, getting the job. For three years Gitana worked with emergency services, handling a large volume of calls and even taking over when a fellow operator cracked under the pressure. Her performance was exemplary, so it wasn't long after the incident that Scotland Yard recruited Gitana for office duties, even recommending her for a distance education program in criminology which she was able to start working on in her spare time. Cassandra Flick, visiting Scotland Yard looking for people that were interested in working for the ITEA, met Gitana and recommended her to Lucienne Christophe as a possible receptionist. The ITEA Director agreed with the recommendation and Gitana was hired, also being given the position of head secretary. In addition to handling unknown callers and visitors like typical receptionists, Gitana also occasionally works with the technical department's analysts, her course-work for her next degree nearly complete. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Gitana was trapped inside ITEA HQ. Fearing she might never make it home, Gitana ended up revealing she'd been having an affair with Gaspar Guevara for some time. The incident made both Gitana and Gaspar realize they needed to be honest about their affair. Later, after William Volt and Suzanna Ortiz-Volt were married, Gitana and the rest of the non-essential personnel were frozen with Type-7, only unfrozen after time returned to normal. While frozen Gitana was stripped down by Lucienne Christophe and delivered to Jin Pierce, who'd been guarding the front door. Personal Information * Current Age: 29 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 127 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 36B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Romances * Paul Terrell, Husband * Gaspar Guevara, Lover Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * Cassandra Flick, also Co-Worker * Marika Bran, also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * Dieter Bran, also Co-Worker * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Sophia Katsopolis, also Co-Worker * Makeda Getachew, also Co-Worker * Marcus Corrado, also Co-Worker * Rafael Calado, also Co-Worker * Travis Paddington, also Co-Worker * Lori Jones, also Co-Worker * Juro Takashi, also Co-Worker * Nessa Kelly, also Co-Worker * Tavia Highfield, also Co-Worker * Irina Popov Appearances * Clockwork Revenge Part I * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 Trivia * Gitana is physically based on actress Reshma Shetty. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA